


The Anthropologist: A Blast From the Past

by The_Pirate_King



Series: The Anthropologist [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Like its barely there, Mates, Multi, Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blast from the past, lots and lots of fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories from Levi and Eren's past!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, look I did a thing! So this is basically going to be a series of one shots that take place between chapters. I probably shouldn't have written this due to my wrist being injured but whatever. I can type with one hand and I've done it before so I can do it now!
> 
> The stories are basically going to be elaborated versions of the stories Levi and Eren tell Armin throughout the story. 
> 
> This particular story takes place mostly in chapter 7. Levi briefly mentions it in his story in chapter 6 but Eren elaborates on a little bit more. And I thought that you guys would enjoy reading a bit about their first meeting. 
> 
> So enjoy this tooth rottingly fluffy chapter!

_~September 1837~_

It had been two years since Eren had left his home pack and moved to the Trost Pack lands. Not once had he regretted his decision either. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the Enumclaw pack and they would always be his home no matter where he chose to live. He didn’t leave because he no longer loved his home; he chose to leave because something inside him told him he needed a change of scenery and pace.

 

Trost was a beautiful place to live. Every season was different unlike where he came from. Of course, Enumclaw, Washington, had seasons. They had mild summers with the average temperature being around 80 degrees. Their falls were stunning with the mountains looking as though they were on fire from the changing colors of the leaves on the trees. But their winters and springs usually had two types of weather. Rain and overcast. If it wasn’t raining (which was rare) then the skies were grey. Occasionally the sun would peak through the clouds and they affectionately called that “sun breaks” which was a word only used in Washington.  Now that’s not to say they never got snow in the winter, because they did. It would snow just enough for the pups to play in for the day and then it would become slush and eventually puddles and mud, which turned out to be excellent for the farmers since they were able to produce wonderful crops from the fertile soil.

 

But in Trost, every season had it’s own unique flavor. The falls were alive with brilliant colors of red, orange, and yellows and the days began to cool. The winters brought feet of snow for the pups to play in and provided the perfect excuse for families to cuddle in. Not that this affected Eren seeing as he didn’t have a mate and thus a family of his own. When the snow melted in mid to late March, the flowers bloomed and trees began to grow their leaves again. Spring was undoubtedly Eren’s favorite season.  Then came the summers. They were long and considerably warmer than those he was used to. But still, they allowed for families and mates to enjoy spending their time outside. But again, this didn’t really affect Eren that much because he didn’t have a mate or family.

 

It was September in Trost (September 27th if Eren was to be exact). Eren woke up at seven in the morning as he did every morning. He took a shower, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast of oatmeal and decided that he’d make his bed when he got home. He wouldn’t call himself lazy but he sure wasn’t all too motivated to clean his room either. It was too early to think of that.

 

This particular morning however, Eren couldn’t shake the feeling that today was important. He tightened his light brown military uniform jacket around his body as he made his way to work on this chilly morning. He racked his brain trying to think of what could possibly be so important. It wasn’t his mother’s birthday or his father’s birthday either. His trainees had graduated the day before so it wasn’t that either.

 

Arriving at work, Eren began to work on the massive amount of paperwork that was placed on his desk. He hated paperwork but it was necessary. Granted, it partially his fault because he had procrastinated on it but still. Glancing over his work, he was pleased to find that it wasn’t all too tedious. It was just evaluations of the skills each of his trainees possessed. He tried to make sure that they were accurate but nice as well. After all, the evaluations would be used when deciding on what job the trainees would be assigned when they decided which pack’s military they wanted to join.

 

Before he knew it, it was already four o clock; the end of his shift. Smiling to himself, he was proud that he had been able to finish all his paperwork in his eight-hour shift. Granted, he skipped lunch but that was okay.

 

Grabbing his jacket, he put the paperwork in the bin that Erwin, the Commanding Alpha of the Trost Pack would pick up in the morning.

 

He quickly made his way out of the government building and back to his apartment, which was only a few minutes away. Once there, he grabbed a fresh pair of “civilian clothes” as some of his coworkers called them, and took a shower. After dressing himself he ate a few pieces of toast, looked at his bed for a few moments before deciding that it really didn’t need to be made since he’d just come home and sleep in it anyway, grabbed his favorite brown boots and left for the bar.

 

Tonight he, a few of his fellow instructors and the newly graduated trainees were meeting up at the local bar for a few drinks to celebrate the graduation. Graduating from training was big deal and deserved a celebration. Though, Eren suspected they were using it as an excuse to get a few drinks and try to get their usually composed instructors tipsy. Eren would be lying if he said that he didn’t try that as well at his graduation party.

 

Once he reached the bar, he easily spotted the trainees and his fellow instructors. It was hard not too when Bertolt Hoover, the weapons instructor, was standing amongst the crowd of people in all his six foot two glory. Eren liked Bertolt, although a little skittish, he was a kind man with a great deal of knowledge. Next to him was Reiner, the other combat instructor. Reiner was the exact opposite of Bertolt. Though he was tall standing at six foot one, he was much bulkier and possessed a great deal of strength making him a great combat instructor. The man was much more talkative but Eren suspected that was what made him such a great mate for Bertolt. He was almost jealous of their relationship and hoped that one day he’d have a mate that complimented him as well as Bertolt complimented Reiner.

 

The celebration was every bit of festive as Eren suspected. The bar owner told the party that all drinks were on the house in celebration of all the hard work the trainees and instructors had put in for all these years. This of course only made them drink more. For some reason, Eren didn’t really feel like getting drunk so he refrained from taking shots and drank a lot of water. Reiner teased Eren a little but Bertolt scolded him and told him that if Eren didn’t want to drink, he didn’t have to. Eren flashed Bertolt a thankful smile and continued to enjoy the party.

 

The entire time however, Eren could feel eyes on him. He thought at first that he was just being paranoid and chose to ignore it. But after an hour or so, he began to fidget.

“Are you okay, Eren?” Bertolt asked him in a hushed tone. He probably didn’t want to embarrass him in front of the others and again, Eren was grateful for Bertolt’s consideration.

“Yeah,” Eren said a little slowly as he contemplated why he felt so paranoid. “I mean I keep having the feeling that I’m being watched but I think I’m just being paranoid.”

“I doubt that,” Reiner joined in. Even though Bertolt was speaking quietly, Reiner could always hear him. _Must be a mate thing_ Eren thought.

“What do you mean?” Eren asked the blond rock of a man.

“There’s an angry looking guy over in the corner next to the window that keeps looking at the back of your head.” Reiner told him.

“What?” Eren asked in surprise.

“Yeah, I noticed that too.” Bertolt added. “I wonder what that’s about.”

 

Eren decided to ignore the feeling for a little while but eventually the feeling got the best of him. He felt the mysterious man’s eyes on him again and he spun around and searched for the man Reiner and Bertolt had told him about.

 

He gasped when he finally found him. The man wasn’t looking at him at the moment and this allowed Eren to take in his features.

 

The man was sitting with the Commanding Alpha and another woman with large glasses who was talking animatedly and almost smacked the person behind her with her over exaggerated gestures. The woman looked vaguely familiar and Eren assumed this was because she worked for the government like he did.

 

The man was significantly shorter than the woman and Erwin. He had black hair that was cut in an undercut and the bangs neatly parted down the center of his head. He had a cute nose that was turned up ever so slightly at the tip, Eren noted. His lips seemed to be turned into a slight frown and his eyes appeared to be stuck in a permanent glare.

 

Eren realized quickly who this man was. It was Levi Ackerman, the captain and right hand man to Erwin Smith.

 

While realization dawned on Eren, the man turned in his seat as if he could feel Eren staring at him.

 

That’s when grey-blue met sea green.

 

Something inside Eren came to life. Eren’s eyes widened as his heart beat rapidly and his breathing became sharp. He noted in the back of his mind that he was shaking but didn’t really care. His thoughts became jumbled and all he could think about was the man across the room.

“Eren are you alright?” Bertolt’s voice sounded distant to Eren.

“Eren?” Reiner shook his shoulder.

“Reiner,” Bertolt gasped. “Look! I think it’s happening!”

“Oh my God,” Reiner gasped then laughed. “His mate is Levi Ackerman!”

“Go to him, Eren.” Bertolt helped Eren stand then pushed him in the direction of Levi.

 

It seemed as if Levi’s companions were doing the same thing Eren’s were. As soon as both wolves were standing, they were moving.

 

The world seemed to move in slow motion and Eren felt as if he couldn’t get to Levi fast enough. He rushed towards the man and was pleased that Levi also seemed to be running to meet him.

 

As soon as the two reached each other, Eren locked Levi in his arms and Levi yanked him down by the collar of his shirt and they were kissing. Hard. Eren had never been kissed so desperately in his life. But the kiss wasn’t just desperate; it was filled with passion and a love Eren had never experienced before in his life.

 

After what felt like a few short moments, the two wolves separated gasping for air. Eren was vaguely aware of everyone clapping in the room and the whistles Reiner was making at them.

 

Eren touched his forehead to Levi’s and smiled at the man. He was thrilled to find that Levi was also smiling at Eren. He couldn’t recall anyone ever saying that Levi smiled. If anything they all said the opposite.

“Hi,” Was all Eren was able to say.

“Hi,” Levi laughed. “So, uh, I’m Levi Ackerman.”

“I know.” Eren said stupidly then flinched when he realized just how dumb he really sounded. “I mean, I work for the military as an instructor.”

“I know,” Levi repeated. “I’ve heard excellent things about you.”

“R-really?” Eren sputtered. A part of him was pleased that Levi had heard of him. “I’ve heard good things about you too.”

“I sure hope so.” Levi laughed.

“You..uh..you’re pretty hot.” Was all Eren could think to say.

“Thanks,” Levi laughed at Eren’s inability to say something decently intelligent. “You do too, Bright Eyes. Although, your fashion could use a little help.”

“Hey!” Eren pretended to be hurt by the statement but couldn’t keep the façade for long before smiling. “My fashion sense is fine! I’m fashion-forward thank you very much!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Levi laughed.

“Well, I hope I won’t be sleeping much now that I have you.” Eren joked and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

“Great,” Levi groaned in mock frustration. “My mate is a horny teenager.”

“I am not a teenager,” Eren frowned.

“You’re right,” Levi agreed. “You’re a brat.”

“I am not!” Eren protested. “I’m a man thank you!”

“Brat.” Levi insisted before they both laughed.

 

Eren could easily see himself spending the rest of his life with this man. Sure he looked grumpy most of the time and Eren figured he’d be called a brat most of his life, he didn’t care.

 

Eren Jaeger had _finally_ found his mate.

 

And the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys like this chapter! I know it's shorter than my other chapters in The Anthropologist (not that those are particularly long compared to other well known and respected authors but still). But, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as you guys enjoy the main fic itself!! 
> 
> Wolf Fun Fact (because I always post these at the end):
> 
> There have been many instances of homosexual wolves, both male and female. These wolves are not the alpha wolves and are usually betas and omegas. Like other wolves, a majority of homosexual mates will stay mated for life unless they become the alpha which is uncommon.
> 
> The homosexual wolves play a large role in the care of the pack's pups. They act as "aunts" and "uncles" and will engage in play, bring food to the pups, and help supervise the pups. This allows more security for the pups and in turn helps them grow to full maturity.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor surprises Eren and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho I wrote another chapter :) and with one hand, too! It took me forever but I did the thing! I am working on the next chapter for The Anthropologist so don't worry. This was just significantly shorter and something to tide you guys over with. 
> 
> This chapter was mentioned by Carla in chapter 14. I decided to write this mostly because I thought it'd be a nice funny chapter so I hope that's how it is for everyone else. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone for your well wishes for my mother. She had her surgery yesterday and is going to (hopefully) be discharged later tonight (it's already six pm so we'll see how late they keep her). 
> 
> Well, enjoy!

_~January 1838~_

 

 

“Jesus Christ, Levi” Eren moaned. “Do you even _have_ a gag reflex?”

“Don’t know,” Levi shrugged. “Let’s find out.”

 

Levi and Eren had known each other for four months now. They had moved into a small house just a few blocks from their work only two weeks after they met. In a normal relationship moving in after two weeks would sound insane. But they weren’t a normal relationship, they were mates, and like it or not they were stuck together for the rest of their lives. Moving in together “too soon” was the last thing on their list of concerns.

 

On this particular January evening, both Levi and Eren had returned home from a particularly stressful day of work. The board of wolves who oversaw each pack’s governments, had sent a butt ton of paperwork for each employee and trainee to complete. They wanted it sent back to them in a week. Eren honestly had no idea how he’d manage to finish it all n such a short amount of time but Levi assured him that it was possible.

 

Levi had learned fairly early on in their relationship that the best way to help Eren alleviate his stress was through sex.

 

So here they were, Eren sitting on their new bed with Levi in between his legs giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life (second only to the first blowjob Levi had given him).

That is, until there was an insistent knocking at their door.

“Who the fuck would be knocking on our door right now?” Levi complained.

“I don’t know and I don't care. They’ll stop if we just ignore it.” Eren told him as he tightened his fingers in Levi’s silky hair.

Except, the knocking didn’t stop. In fact, it became more persistent than before.

“Fuck,” Levi said as he let Eren’s erection slide out of his mouth and got up to go answer the door.

“W-wait,” Eren sputtered. “Come back! You can’t just leave me here!”

“I don’t have much of a choice, now do I?” Levi looked at Eren over his shoulder.

“B-but blowjob.” Eren pouted.

“Calm down, I’m not planning on leaving you there for long.” Levi snickered at the absolute devastated look on Eren’s face. “I’m just going to see who is at the door then turn them away. Clearly they aren’t going away on their own.”

“Fine,” Eren sighed but still continued to pout.

 

Rounding the corner and walking to the door, Levi willed his own erection away. He wouldn’t deny that watching Eren get so wrecked while he sucked him off was extremely arousing.

 

Reaching the door, Levi sighed and rolled his eyes before pulling it open. He had been expecting some sort of messenger from Erwin or even Hange. He was not expecting however, the woman in front of him.

 

The woman before him was just slightly shorter than himself. Her brown hair was hidden behind a beautifully decorated bonnet that was adorned with flowers and had a lace strap tied underneath her chin. Levi could see that she had curled pieces of her hair that dangled daintily towards the front of her hair, which was common for the time.  Her attire was also in tune with current fashion. Her dress was a simple cream color dress. It had sloping neckline that revealed her shoulders which were currently hidden under the blue shall she had on to protect her from the cold. Levi could assume that the sleeves were long and extended to her lower arm. The waistline was fairly high (lower than the 20’s thank God) and the lower half of her dress flared out ever so slightly. The dress itself extended almost to the floor where Levi could see her simple black boots peaking out from under her dress.

 

It wasn’t her attire that caught his attention however; it was her face. She looked almost identical to Eren. It didn’t take much for Levi to be able to put two and two together.

“Hello,” The woman said with a polite smile. She was clearly as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

“Hello,” Levi said back.

“I’m looking for Eren Jaeger. Does he reside here?”

“Um, yeah,” Levi nodded before a little bit his senses returned to him. “Would you care to come in?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” The woman said as she entered the room and took off her boots.

 

Levi showed her to their living room/dining room. He motioned for her to take a seat in one of their armchairs.

“Would you like some tea?” Levi asked as soon as she was seated.

“That would be lovely,” The woman smiled slightly.

“I will be right back then.” Levi nodded. “I will also let Eren know you are here.”

“Thank you.”

 

Levi couldn’t get out of the room fast enough. The entire confrontation was awkward for him, which meant that it was extremely awkward for her.

 

Levi darted around the kitchen filling the teapot and setting it on the new stove and then darting to their bedroom where he had left Eren.

 

To Levi’s shock and slight amusement, Eren was exactly where Levi had left him. He was also slowly running his hand up and down his arousal in an obvious attempt to keep himself erect.

“Jesus, what took you so long?” Eren practically whined.

“Well,” Levi said. “A woman that I believe to be your mother is currently sitting in our living room.”

“Wait, what?!” Eren almost shouted as he shot up off the bed.

“My question exactly.” Levi crossed his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me she was coming?”

“Because I didn’t know she was coming!” Eren said as he pulled his pants back up. “Jesus, these things are impossible to pull up! I hope they make them easier to put on eventually!”

“Stop complaining,” Levi rolled his eyes in slight amusement as he watched his mate attempt to get his pants back up. “You mean to tell me that your mother never told you she was coming to visit?”

“No! I had no idea.” Eren told him as he finally managed to get his pants up. “She never said anything about visiting in her last letter.”

“Well she’s here now.” Levi grumbled. “Speaking of which, I need to get back to the kitchen and pour the tea.”

“Fuck,” Eren fixed his shirt and hair. “I’m guessing this means I won’t be getting that blowjob doesn’t it?”

“You’re insatiable.” Levi huffed before making his way back to the kitchen.

 

Eren kissed Levi on the cheek softly before making his way to the room his mother was sitting in and waiting for him.

“Mother!” Eren exclaimed when he entered the room. “What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you!”

“Eren!” Levi could make out the sounds of Eren grunting as he was pulled into a tight hug. “I wanted to surprise you!”

“Well, it definitely worked.” Eren half chuckled.

 

By now the tea was finished and Levi carried out a tray with three cups of steaming tea and set it on the small table located in the center of the room before taking a seat in the armchair next to Eren’s.

“I read your letter about finding your mate and I just had to come see you both!” The woman exclaimed. “I know I should’ve written but I was just too excited!”

“I can see that,” Eren said before looking around. “Where’s father?”

“Oh, he’s at home.” The woman waved her hand in dismissal. “He decided not to come like the grump he is.”

“Sounds like him.” Eren genuinely laughed this time before turning to Levi. “Levi, this is my mother, Carla.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Levi offered his hand.

“Likewise.” The woman smiled widely as she shook his hand firmly before looking at the clock on the table. “My is it late!”

“Oh, I suppose it is.” Eren said and Levi cocked a brow at him in disbelief.

“I suppose I should allow you both to get some sleep.” The woman smiled at Eren and Levi.

“Would you like something to eat? I’m sure you’re hungry after your travels.” Levi offered. He was a little proud of himself for being so damn polite.

“No, no. I ate on the train so I’m just fine. I would like to get some shut eye though.”

“Of course,” Levi nodded. “Eren, why don’t you show her the spare room while I wash these cups.”

“Sounds good.” Eren nodded before helping his mother to her feet. “Right this way.”

 

Levi carried the now empty cups to the kitchen where he washed them to his liking. He found that cleaning was surprisingly calming to him.

 

Once the cups were cleaned and dried off, Levi made his way back to his and Eren’s room where Eren was waiting, already under the sheets.

“That was interesting,” Eren said when Levi entered the room.

“That it was.” Levi agreed as he slipped under the sheets.

“Are you going to work tomorrow?” Eren asked him as Levi blew out their candle.

“Yes,” Levi said as he allowed Eren to pull him to his chest. “You should stay home though since your mother is here.”

“Do you think they’ll be okay with me doing that?” Eren asked.

“Yes,” Levi assured his worried mate. “I’ll talk to Erwin about it. I’m sure he’d be fine with it since it’s your mother that’s here.”

“Alright,” Eren said before yawning. “Good night, Levi. I love you.”

“Me too, Brat.”

 

The next morning, Levi woke up and left for work. Eren was grateful that Levi had been kind enough to make a small meal for Eren and his mother.

 

Eren sat at the table by the fireplace as he mindlessly munched on his bread. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his mother joined him.

“Good morning,” Eren said to his mother.

“Good morning, dear.” Carla said.

“How did you sleep?”

“I slept well. Your mattresses are quite comfortable.” Carla laughed.

“They’re new so that’s probably why.” Eren explained to her.

“So, when did you two move in together?” Carla asked after a few moments of silence.

“About two weeks after we met.” Eren told her. “I couldn’t stand being away from him so we moved in together.”

“That fast huh?”

“We are mates.” Eren huffed.

“I know.” Carla laughed at Eren’s childness.

“So, what do you think about Levi so far?” Eren asked reluctantly. It had been something that was weighing on his mind since last night and he wasn’t all too sure he wanted to know.

“He’s a lot different that I expected.” Carla answered honestly.

“How so?” Eren inquired.

“Well for one, he’s a lot shorter than I thought.” Eren snorted. “Books don’t always tell you what someone looks like so I wasn’t too sure what to expect but that was not it. I thought he’d be a little taller and…..less angry looking.”

 

At this, Eren outright laughed. His mother had always been honest about her opinions, even if they weren’t always the most popular ones.

“Well, I can’t really argue with that.” Eren said between snickers once he had calmed down a little.

“Why did you ask me that, Eren?” His mother skipped the small talk and went straight to the point. ‘ _Just like Levi_ ’ Eren thought to himself.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t approve of him.” Eren admitted.

“Would my approval or disapproval have changed anything?” Carla asked him.

“Not really,” Eren muttered after a few moments of thought.

“That’s what I thought.” Carla nodded as if she had expected that answer. “Tell me though, does he treat you well?”

“Yes,” Eren said without hesitation. “He treats me very well despite his outward appearance he does care.”

“Is he what you want in a mate?” Carla continued.

That wasn’t something he had really put much thought into. After a few moments of contemplation Eren replied, “For the most part. There are some parts that aren’t what I expected from my mate but I wouldn’t change him.”

“Does he love you?” Carla asked.

“Yes.” Eren nodded wondering where she was going with this.

“Most importantly,” Carla’s face became serious. Eren knew that she only had that face when she was absolutely serious about something and that made Eren nervous. “Do you love him?” She asked him.

“More than anything.” Eren said immediately.

 

His mother’s reply surprised Eren. He wasn’t sure where all the questions were coming from but her response made them all make sense.

 

“Then that’s good enough for me.” Carla smiled at her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Wolf Fact:  
> There are two species of wolves; Canis lupus (often known simply as “gray wolves”), which includes 38 subspecies, such as the gray, timber, artic, tundra, lobos, and buffalo wolves. The other recognized species is the red wolf (Canis rufus), which are smaller and have longer legs and shorter fur than their relatives. There is some debate as to whether the Canis rufus is its own species.


End file.
